Una fotografía
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Si en slgún momento se sentía sola, sólo debía recordar que su corazón seguiría a su lado siempre y cuando mantuviera esa fotografía cerca de ella.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues que me he acabado aficionando a esta preciosa pareja y pues que aquí traigo otro fic sobre ellos. xD **

**Por cierto, recomiendo escuchar la canción Photograph de Ed Sheeran mientras se lee la historia, básicamente porque es la canción de la que me he inspirado para escribirla, pero bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Importante: esta historia transcurre poco antes de que Axel se convirtiera en Gran Emperador y dirigiera el Sector Quinto, cuando ya eran adultos.**

Una joven se encontraba sentada en el cómodo sofá de su pequeña sala de estar. Ante ella se alzaba una pequeña mesa sobre la que yacían varias cartas y facturas, además de una moderna calculadora de mano y una pequeña radio que sintonizaba su programa matutino preferido. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente despeinado, puesto que en ese momento llevaba puestas las vívidas gafas que solía colocar sobre su flequillo; además, vestía un delicado y sutil maquillaje que hacía a su piel lucir impecable, combinando con su formal atuendo de profesora.

Era una fría mañana de febrero. Se podían oír los pitidos de los diversos vehículos desde su apartamento, y los apresurados pasos de los vecinos al salir de sus casas para ir a trabajar; se podía incluso oler el suave aroma a café proveniente de la cafetería que se encontraba justo al lado del edificio principal de la zona.

Ese día no debía acudir al trabajo hasta media mañana, por lo que decidió revisar todo el correo que había recibido a lo largo de la semana, y que no había podido revisar debido a las prisas y al estrés que le provocaba su ajetreada rutina. Fue cogiendo una carta tras otra, a la vez que arrugaba y desechaba los folletos publicitarios, y amontonaba las cartas que le habían llegado por equivocación en un pequeño montón. Tenía un total de seis cartas frente a ella, por lo que se dispuso a abrirlas y así leer su contenido; dos de ellas se trataban de facturas, y otras dos más de la comunidad de vecinos de su edificio, y una última de un comunicado del instituto en el que trabajaba. La carta restante se encontraba dentro de un simple sobre blanco, sin ningún remitente o dirección escrita sobre su lisa superficie, tan sólo un pequeño corazón trazado con tinta azul sobre su esquina superior derecha.

Esto extrañó e intrigó a la muchacha en partes iguales, por lo que se dispuso a sacar del sencillo envoltorio aquella carta que tanta curiosidad parecía despertarle. Entonces, comenzó a sonar una bonita canción en la pequeña radio, interrumpiendo el programa que llevaba escuchando desde hacía poco más de una hora; su expresión se tornó algo melancólica al reconocer la melodía que provenía del aparato, y al volver a oír a letra de esa hermosa tonada que en su día supuso una oda al amor por su parte.

No recordaba su nombre, tampoco las letras o incluso el autor, pero sí que se acordaba de lo que esa canción llegó a significar para ella, y estaba segura de que también para él. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que le vio por última vez, y la distancia dolía más cada día que pasaba, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte y mostrar optimismo; _pronto volverá_ se decía a sí misma cada noche antes de acostarse, con la esperanza de despertar a su lado al día siguiente.

Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con una pequeña estantería sobre la que se encontraba colocada la televisión y un par de plantas decorativas. Un bonito marco de fotos relucía increíblemente con los primeros rayos solares que conseguían atravesar el delgado cristal de la puerta que daba al balcón; la foto que portaba mostraba a un joven rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto cercano al objetivo de la cámara, y esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que dejaba ver unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Tendía su brazo derecho a la persona que estaba haciendo la fotografía, y sujetaba con firmeza y dulzura la pálida mano de su acompañante. Se trataba de una imagen realmente bella.

La chica suspiró, cuánto le echaba de menos. Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquel fatídico día en el que él partió hacia el extranjero, y todavía no había pasado un día sin extrañarle, sus manos, sus abrazos, su fragante aroma, sus besos. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño sobre, a la vez que el estribillo de la canción resonaba en el salón, provocando que comenzase a sentir como un nudo se iba formando en su garganta.

Abrió el envoltorio cuidadosamente y sacó un simple y blanco papel doblado meticulosamente sobre sí mismo. Comenzó a desplegar pacientemente el papiro, y acto seguido consiguió distinguir y reconocer la caligrafía con la que estaba trazada la carta.

_Querida Celia_

_Soy plenamente consciente de que han pasado años sin que tuviésemos la oportunidad de hablar, y no mentiré al decir que soy el culpable de ello. _

_Sólo quiero que sepas que no te dejé de querer, nunca lo hice y no creo que algún día sea capaz de hacerlo. Sé que debo contarte muchas cosas, y que debo darte varias explicaciones, pero sólo te pido que seas paciente y esperes a que llegue el momento en que puedas saber todo en lo que llevo invirtiendo mi tiempo y esfuerzo desde que llegué aquí._

_Pronto todo podrá llevarse a cabo y podré volver a tu lado, pero hasta entonces necesito que creas en mí y que deposites toda tu confianza en mi persona, puesto que es muy probable que cuando sepas sobre qué trata este proyecto comiences a verme de otra manera, pero tan sólo me gustaría que recordases que jamás haría algo tan horrible como lo que te aseguro que saldrá en las noticias._

_No sabes lo duro que se me hace despertar en una cama fría y vacía, sin ti. Extraño la forma en la que solías mirarme cuando pensabas que dormía, pero en realidad estaba muy atento a todas las bellas expresiones que tu hermoso rostro mostraba. Necesito tenerte en mis mañanas nubladas, en mis noches en vela y en mis sueños más ambiciosos, sí, en esos que solía contarte los martes por la noche mientras veíamos aquella vieja serie en la televisión. Te necesito a ti, a mi lado; ahora, mañana y siempre._

_Quizá me merezca todo esto, por dejarte sola e irme sin dar ninguna explicación, pero te juro que te lo contaré todo en cuanto vuelva, y para eso no queda mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿seguirás esperándome cuando regrese? Seguramente hayas rehecho tu vida, como es lógico, y tengas a tu lado a alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hice, y en parte como sigo haciendo. _

_No obstante, hay una pequeña parte de mí que todavía cree que tú estarás aguardando mi llegada con los brazos abiertos, que nuestro apartamento seguirá siendo nuestro, y que seguiré manteniendo ese hueco en el sofá sobre el que solía acurrucarme y quedarme dormido para despertar contigo sobre mi pecho._

_En caso de que fuese así, tan sólo te pido que seas paciente y, si en algún momento te sientes sola, mires aquella fotografía que colocaste sobre la estantería del salón y recuerdes que, pese a que yo no esté a tu lado en estos momentos, mi corazón seguirá contigo siempre y cuando la mantengas cerca de ti._

_Te quiero, te quise y te querré más de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar jamás._

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Axel._

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras arrugaba la carta contra su pecho con fuerza, lágrimas de emoción y tristeza bajaban por sus mejillas, llevándose consigo parte del maquillaje que con tanto esfuerzo y delicadeza había colocado sobre su rostro, y empañando sus gafas provocando que tuviera que quitárselas y colocarlas sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y emitiendo sonoros sollozos, y se dispuso a acercarse a la nombrada fotografía. Caminó un par de pasos, rodeando la mesilla sobre la que se encontraban los sobres y la pequeña radio, que ya volvía a emitir el programa de cada mañana, y cogió el bonito marco con sus blancas manos, acariciando el cristal con melancolía.

Pequeñas gotitas seguían recorriendo su pálida piel, y caían sobre la fotografía y la carta una tras otra. Volvió a observar la imagen de su querido rubio, y recordó el viaje a París que hicieron pocas semanas antes de que partiera y no le volviese a ver; se encontraban en una abarrotada calle llena de tiendas, e iban chocándose con los entusiastas turistas que entraban y salían de los establecimientos con montones de bolsas sobre sus brazos. Él le agarraba la mano con firmeza y dulzura, y la miraba con amor contenido y una especie de magia en sus oscuros ojos; justo fue en ese momento que tomó la foto sin que se diera cuenta, y podía asegurar que era la más hermosa de todas las que se habían hecho durante el viaje, o durante su relación al completo realmente.

Entonces recordó sus palabras, y decidió mantenerse fuerte una vez más, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya tres años, por lo que sorbió su nariz, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y devolvió el marco a su lugar a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Porque ya no había por qué llorar, y ya tan sólo le quedaba ser feliz porque el chico del que estaba enamorada volvería a casa de nuevo.

**Y pues, ¡se acabó lo que se daba! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Podéis dejármelo en una review que lo leeré y responderé encantada jeje. **

**Os mando cientos de miles de millones de besos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
